The Sun and Moon
by IMr.CrossoverI
Summary: The Sun and Moon. The bringer of life, warmth, and light. The herald of death, the cold, and the darkness. So different, yet so similar as they both long for companionship in the lonely sky. But both are forced to leave the sky they were born, to grow in one not their own. When they are finished growing, will they still long to return to the sky they knew? Rating subject to change.


**What it do guys.**

 **This type of story has been done plenty of times and I've read most of them because I'm a huge fan of this crossover. But a lot of them are either incomplete, or way too convoluted or unrealistic for me to really enjoy. I will preface this by saying that the only characters from Naruto that will be a main part of this story will be Naruto himself and Sasuke, and hell no they won't be getting magic, they're OP enough as it is. And one thing I'll make sure I do correctly is write Sasuke, because sometimes he is portrayed really OOC even though he isn't supposed to, so tell me if you guys think I'm writing him correctly. Also for the sake of my story, the language they speak in Naruto's world will be Japanese, and the language in Fairy Tail's world will be English. Also, even though in canon Naruto and Sasuke would have known of each other by now through the academy, for the sake of my story, they don't. I know it doesn't make too much sense but this is how I planned on writing it so bare with me here. Anywho, let's get it.**

 **Chapter 1: Twilight**

* * *

" _Get out demon brat!"_

" _Stay away from my store monster!"_

" _Don't talk to him sweetie…"_

Cerulean blue eyes closed shut as a few tears leaked from their corners. His knuckles turned white as they gripped the rope of the swing. Why did they all look at him like that, eyes so full of hatred… What did he ever do to them? For as long as he could remember, he had only ever seen those eyes, eyes that hardened when they saw him, eyes that wished he never existed, eyes that saw something he didn't.

But he shook those thoughts from his head and those tears from his eyes, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and future most badass ninja ever can't let those bastards keep him down dattebayo! He knew he was gonna be the best. So what if they hated them, he'd show them all just how amazing he was! He hopped off the swing, hands behind his head as he whistled a familiar tune.

* * *

 _The Sun and The Moon..._

* * *

" _Is that the last Uchiha!?"_

" _Poor boy, he must be going through hell right now..."_

" _I've heard that he wanted to be just like his brother… what if he's a psychopath too?!"_

"Tch" Sasuke grunted as he skipped another rock across the lake and fell back on his rear, staring at his reflection in the rippling water.

The villagers. Some of the loudest, yet most unintelligent people Sasuke had ever met. He was convinced they were just sheep disguised as human beings, they think like a hive mind and behave like timid animals. They were not worth his attention, only one thing was.

Itachi Uchiha.

His knuckles turned white at the mere thought of his older bro- no, his former older brother. The man that was his elder brother was dead, only his ghost remained. He would stop at nothing, he would destroy all in his path, through heaven, hell, and anything inbetween, and he would kill him. His existence was simple, he existed to kill Itachi Uchiha, and that was final.

He was broken from his darker thoughts when a flash of gold entered his view. He swiveled his head to find a boy, about his age, wearing a black t-shirt with a spiral design and a pair of obscenely orange pants walking along the edge of the hill. He had seen that boy before, and had payed attention to him because all of the villagers loathed his very existence, they harassed him to no end, yet no matter what horrible treatment he received, he kept that cheery smile plastered on his face. He had to be an idiot or the happiest person in Konoha. Or both.

Whenever he wasn't being berated for no apparent reason, the boy always seemed to be alone. Sasuke assumed he was an orphan, just like himself, but even he did not receive as much negative attention as the blonde haired boy.

They momentarily locked eyes only to both turn away with a "hmph". Sasuke could sense the boy walking away, and didn't spare him a second glance.

Irrelevantly, the sides of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

* * *

 _What strange concepts._

* * *

" _Awaken… Asura._

Bleary blue eyes shot open as Naruto jumped out bed, attempting to get into a defensive position, only to trip over his blankets.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto's face hit the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Itai itai, that hurt dattebayo..." He rubbed his cheek and rose to his feet. "Oi! Who's there?!" He shouted to no one in particular.

" _Come to the faces of the shadows…"_

"Eh!? What the hell does that mean?!" He shouted in response. He waited a full minute for an answer, only to receive none.

Naruto sat down on the floor cross legged ' _Come to the faces of the shadows? How do I come to someone's face? Does a shadow have a face?_ ' He pondered to himself before it finally clicked.

"Aha!" He pounded his fist into his hand. "The only faces in the village are the Hokage's faces! And that voice must've been Kami telling me to do something…"

He stood up, determination shining in his eyes. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

 _Symbols of darkness and light._

* * *

He stared at the faces of the past leaders, listening to the creaking of the wooden steps beneath his feet

' _This could be a trap set up by energy ninja… but who?_ ' Sasuke wondered. ' _And who exactly is Indra?_ ' He reached the top of the Hokage Monument, a full moon shone brightly over the night sky, making the entire village visible from his position.

He heard someone cackling behind him, and whirled around to find the blond haired boy from before, carrying buckets of paint and paintbrushes. They locked eyes and for a brief moment merely stared at each other.

"GAH!" The boy stumbled back onto his rear, spilling the paint he was carrying all over himself. Sasuke cringed as he watched the boy spit out some green paint that got into his mouth. "THAT TASTES HORRIBLE!" He sat up and gagged slightly. "WHY DON'T THEY HAVE RAMEN FLAVORED PAINT!?" He cried he clawed at his tongue, desperately trying to get the paint off. After a few dozen seconds of spitting and rubbing his tongue. He got to his feet and pointed accusingly at Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Stop yelling so loud, and I could ask you the same thing."

Naruto smiled smugly and pointed his orange colored nose into the air. "I'm on an important mission."

Sasuke was almost positive the boy in front of him was lying, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "And what mission would that be?"

"Kami spoke in my head that I needed to paint the Hokage Monument and prank Konoha!" He spoke proudly, putting a fist to his paint splattered chest.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and for a few seconds nothing could be heard but the low whistle of wind blowing through the night.

"You can't possibly be this stupid."

"Don't underestimate m- Hey!" The idiot pointed at him.

Sasuke massaged his brow as he could feel his own intelligence dwindling from just being in the presence of such an moron.

"First of all I heard the voice too, second of all I doubt it told you to vandalize the Hokage Monument, third," He stopped to take a breath. "This could be a trap set by enemy ninja." He scowled. "It could have been ghosts for all we know."

He looked back at the boy to find his face a pale white as he shook in his sandals.

His enemy ninja suggestion must have gotten to him.

"D-Did you just say g-g-ghosts?" He stuttered out.

Sasuke idly contemplated jumping off of the monument.

"Well I suppose I could be called a ghost." Both boys' eyes widened as a deep voice sounded directly behind them. "However that wouldn't be quite right either." They whirled around to find an aged man sitting cross legged, however he wasn't exactly sitting, he was also floating a few feet above the ground. His eyes were a mesmerizing purple with a ripple pattern originating from where the pupil should have been. Along with whitish gray skin and six pitch black orbs floating behind him. His forehead had a red circle directly in the center, ominously glowing in the moonlight. He also appeared to have ears protruding from the top of his head, and his white cloak seemed to almost waver like fire at the bottom.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped back, the latter pointing at the man in shock. "HE'S FLYING!"

The man merely laughed in response. "In a manner of speaking yes, however I find it more akin to levitating." He corrected.

"Woah! That's sooo cool! Can you teach me?!" He clasped his hands together, eyes shining with hope.

Sasuke smacked him upside the head. "Idiot! This could be an enemy ninja and you're asking him to teach you?" Naruto nursed the back of his head and sniffled slightly. "If he was an enemy why didn't he just kill us while we didn't notice him?" He muttered while Sasuke stared at him for a second.

Did he just get outsmarted by this idiot? He almost vomited on the spot.

The floating man raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Boys I assure you I mean no harm, I am the one who asked you to come here."

Something about this man's demeanor subconsciously made Sasuke's defensive posture loosen ever so slightly. "Why?"

The man sighed "It is… a long story, most of which you would not understand right now. Come and humor an old man, take a seat and I'll tell you a story." He gestured to the ground in front of him.

Sasuke hesitated, but the blond haired boy had no qualms about taking a seat directly in front of the pale man. Sasuke sighed and joined his accomplice on the ground.

The old man cleared his throat. "There isn't much I am allowed to tell you as of now, but in essence, a terrifying foe has risen once more, brought back from the dead by forces unknown to even me."

Both boys were listening intently to his story. "Uchiha Madara has returned to the living. And he is determined to destroy this world." He said gravely.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he knew Madara Uchiha was the most powerful Uchiha in all of history, said to have even been able to face the Shodaime Hokage in his prime. He also knew Uchiha Madara wanted nothing more than to destroy Konoha, and there was no one powerful enough to stop him this time.

"Who is that?" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke turned to him, bewildered. How could he not know Uchiha Madara? Did he not listen to a single word in the Academy?

Unexpectedly, the old man let out a hearty laugh. "You remind me so much of him young man. Also, I seem to have forgotten my manners." He bowed his head slightly. "My name is Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo."

The idiot gave him a blinding grin. "Yo Hagoromo-jiji! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage dattebayo!" He put a thumb to his puffed out, green coated chest.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He said impassively.

"Always the Uchiha, but an Uzumaki? I suppose there aren't many Senju around these days…" The old man muttered to himself before closing his eyes. "It matters not, I assume you are both wondering why I decided to inform only you two of this grave situation.

Naruto stroked his chin. "Well now that you mention it…"

Outsmarted. By **him**.

"As it stands, you two are the only ones with the potential to defeat him." The man said seriously.

Silence.

"EHHHHHH?!" Naruto screamed. "I can't even make a clone! How am I supposed to beat a legendary zombie guy?!"

'Only an Uchiha can defeat another Uchiha, this idiot is completely unnecessary' Sasuke mused to himself.

The old man stroked his beard. "I suppose it is time for that story I promised you." His face turned deadly serious. "When I am through with my tale, you will both understand exactly what you are, and I will also give you an offer of the utmost importance."

Both boys could sense the gravity of the situation and choose only to nod silently.

"In the beginning, there was The Tree…"

* * *

 _Complete opposites._

* * *

His mind was running a mile a minute, processing everything this alien looking old man was telling him. That he is thousands of years old, one of the first people to have chakra, that Naruto himself was actually the reincarnation of his younger son, while Sasuke was the reincarnation of his elder son, and that a legendary warrior from ages past is on a warpath to kill both of them. And then use a massive tree to enslave everyone.

What. The. Fuck.

"So being that we are incarnates of your sons." Sasuke spoke up. "Will we gain more power?"

Hagoromo's eyes narrowed at the young Uchiha. "Like Indra, I can already see that you desperately crave power." He schooled his features and sighed. "No, at least not yet.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "So how can we survive against Madara?"

Hagoromo smiled sadly at the boys in front of him. "That brings us to the problem." He took a deep breath and looked both of his sons' successors straight in the eye. "Because you cannot hope to defeat him now, I propose that you hide and train until you are both ready to face him. However no matter where in this world you hide, he will find you before you're ready."

Naruto looked absolutely crestfallen while Sasuke was clenching his fists so hard he almost began to bleed.

"However."

They perked up at his interjection. "I want to hide you somewhere other than this world." They looked confused. "My offer is that I send you to another world, to train until you are ready to face Madara, or at least until his plan begins to unfold." Both looked ready to interject but Hagoromo held up his hand to silence them.

"Because there is no one there to teach you techniques, I will give you each a scroll with everything you need to learn as a shinobi, I will also impart you with knowledge of their language. In addition, I only have the power to send you there and back, and I cannot help you while you are there." He took a deep breath. "The world I would have you sent to is different from our own, but be warned, powerful enemies and dangerous opponents are still abundant, but that, is my offer." He finished somberly.

Both boys stared at the stone beneath them, contemplating what he had just said.

"I chose this time to ask because sadly, neither of you have many connections to this world, and in this new one, you have the potential to make even more." He smiled sadly at them. "And should you return and successfully defeat Madara, I will give you the option of living out the rest of your days in your home world, or returning you to the other."

It was deadly silent for a few minutes. Naruto thought about all the friends he would be leaving behind. Shikamaru, Choji, even that asshole Kiba. Sasuke looked less conflicted than him, but was deep in thought as well.

"If we said yes… when would we leave?" Naruto said quietly.

Hagoromo sighed. "If you agree, I will begin training both of you immediately, until I feel you can handle yourselves adequately in this new world."

"I agree to your terms." Sasuke stood up. "I have no intention of dying before I kill _him_. And I will do anything I have to in order to gain power." He spoke darkly.

"When I come back…" Naruto spoke up. "Will I be strong enough to save everyone?"

Hagoromo smiled. "I wouldn't be sending you off if I didn't believe you could."

"Naruto." The boy in question turned to look at Sasuke. "I have seen what they do to you, they treat you as if you were less than garbage, yet you still want to save them. Why?" He asked.

Naruto smiled sadly and gazed up at the moon. "Because even though a lot of the villagers don't really like me, I could never forget the ones who do. Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-san, Iruka-sensei, they all mean a lot to me, and as long as I can save them, nothing else matters." He finished confidently.

For a moment, Sasuke was speechless, he hadn't expected that response.

His sad smile turned cheesy in an instant. "Besides! What kind of Hokage wouldn't want to save his village!" He cheered.

He did expect that one, but despite himself, Sasuke smiled ever so slightly.

Naruto turned to the Sage. "Alright old man you got yourself a deal!"

The old man smiled brightly, and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two ornate scrolls. One was black with purple accents, a glowing crescent directly in the center. The other was golden with orange highlights, a glowing ball in its center.

He tossed the brighter one to Naruto and the darker one to Sasuke. "These scrolls will substitute for any teachers you may require, inside are a vast amount of techniques and abilities suited to your abilities." He explained as he floated towards them and poked them both on their foreheads.

"I have also just given you knowledge on their language, as they only have one-" He was cut off when Sasuke suddenly slapped his hand away and stared daggers at him.

"Do not do that." He spoke murderously.

"Oi! What the hell Sasuke!?"

It then dawned on Hagoromo why poking him on the forehead may not have been the wisest approach.

"My apologies Sasuke, I didn't realize whom I was imitating." Hagoromo bowed his head.

Sasuke's glare only intensified. "How did you know that."

He stared back indifferently. "I see everything, well almost everything..."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he seemed to have dropped the subject. He opened the scroll he received and his eyes widened. "How many techniques are here?"

Hagoromo laughed. "Enough to keep you busy for a few years, I created it so that the scroll will erase a technique once you have mastered it and offer a new one, I am rather proud of how it turned out." He grinned.

Naruto opened his and his eyes popped out of his head. "Woah there are so many! Wall climbing, water walking, Shadow clone- aww man I'm terrible at clones!" He pouted.

The old man smiled. "You can never know until you try." He cleared his throat and schooled his features. "This is your last chance to change your minds, otherwise training will begin."

Both of them stared back at him challengingly.

"Bring it on old man!"

"Hn."

* * *

 _Yet so similar._

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

"So what are we gonna do today Hagoromo-jiji? Isn't it our last day?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his back. "Tree climbing? Shuriken practice? Are you gonna teach us a kickass new jutsu!?"

Sasuke had one eye opened, interested in knowing what they were going to do

Hagoromo laughed at his spiritual son's enthusiasm. "Not today, instead, I have a gift for both of you. You have both grown tremendously since we've met, and I am confident that both of you will be able to fend for yourselves." He smiled. "However a little extra help wouldn't hurt."

He waved Sasuke over to him who raised an eyebrow in response but obeyed nonetheless. As soon as Sasuke was close enough, Hagoromo put his hand on Sasuke's head and closed his eyes. A mystical white aura surrounded him, and through his hand and to Sasuke as well, the blinding light forced Sasuke to shut his eyes, and his whole body suddenly tensed from the sudden influx of adrenaline. After what seemed like an eternity, the light died down and Sasuke's body relaxed, but when he opened his eyes, the world before him felt unfamiliar. He could see the chakra anywhere and everywhere he looked. Hagoromo's chakra felt unbelievable, it surpassed even his wildest dreams. It felt unlimited, pulsing throughout his body as if it were alive. Even more unbelievable was the amount of chakra Naruto had. It wasn't nearly as much as Hagoromo, but even he could see the tremendous amount contained within a mere 11 year old boy.

"Sasuke… your eyes, they're red!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke immediately realised what had happened to him. "You awakened my sharingan." He turned to look at the old man who smiled at him.

"I did, and I hope you'll use your new power wisely, may it serve you well." Hagoromo ruffled his hair slightly, prompting Sasuke to swat his hand away.

"Wait why does making his eyes red make him stronger?" Naruto asked, staring at the single tomoe rotating around his iris.

Sasuke assumed the idiot wouldn't know what the greatest doujutsu in the shinobi world is, but decided to explain his superiority. "I now have the sharingan, an ocular power that allows me to see chakra, track movements, cast genjutsu, and so on and so forth."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Well that seems boring, I was hoping you'd give us a technique that makes whatever we punch explode or something."

Sasuke, who after spending days at a time with Naruto, had become adept at the face palm no jutsu.

Instead of face palming however, Sasuke smirked. "With these eyes, you couldn't even hope to make that scratch you promised on my forehead." He taunted, jabbing a thumb at aforementioned body part.

Naruto grit his teeth. "Oh yeah!? I bet my gift is gonna kick your gift's ass!" He grinned. "Besides, I never go back on my word dattebayo!"

"Hn."

Turning his attention back to Hagoromo, who had been watching the interaction with a smile on his face, he decided to bite the bullet, even though it stung his pride."Thank you." Sasuke said quietly.

Before the old man could even respond. "Ehhh!? Did the great Sasuke just say thank you?!" Naruto pinched his arm hard. "Itai! Nope not dreaming!" He grinned cheekily at his friend.

Sasuke gained a tick mark on his forehead. "Shut up loser."

Naruto stuck his tongue out in response. "Make me bastard!"

"Now now boys no fighting… Naruto it is time for your gift."

Naruto dashed over to him. "If you're gonna do something to my eyes can you make them orange?" Naruto asked, grinning ear to ear.

Sasuke pulled out the face palm no jutsu while Hagoromo laughed. "Your gift Naruto, is a little more complicated."

Hagoromo put a hand on top of his head and closed his eyes in concentration once more. However instead of glowing white, nothing happened. Then suddenly, all Naruto saw was black. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a dimly lit sewer.

"What the hell? Where am I" He whispered to himself.

"We're inside of your mindscape."

"GAH!" Naruto tripped over his own feet and face planted. He got to his feet, groaning and rubbing his cheek. "Why do you always sneak up on me like that." He pouted at the Sage.

Hagoromo laughed. "Sorry my boy, I did not mean to frighten you."

Naruto grumbled. "Yeah yeah whatever." He looked around at his surroundings. "But where the heck are we?"

"We are inside of your mindscape, a physical rendering of your psyche." Hagoromo explained.

Naruto deadpanned. "If Sasuke saw how empty it was he would never let it go."

Hagoromo laughed and began floating down the sewer, Naruto in tow.

After about a minute of walking, they found a cage, with massive metal bars reaching from the ceiling to the floor and a seal in the middle.

Naruto squinted. "Uh why is there a cage in my mind?"

Hagoromo laughed. "Because otherwise he would have eaten you."

"Eh!? Eaten me!? Who is _he_!?" Naruto backed up from the cage, terrified of whatever could be inside.

" **That would be me...** " A massive orange claw struck the bars, as a pair of blood red slitted eyes opened from behind them.

Naruto yelped and fell back on his rear, staring at the pair of giant eyes in fear.

The massive entity laughed. " **So my host finally comes to visit, tell me ningen, do you know who I am?** "

More and more of the creature's features became visible, his orange fur shined in the dim light and his nine tails swished mithotically behind him.

"Y-You're the K-Kyuubi…" Naruto stuttered out.

The tailed beast grinned. " **Correct, so what are you going to do about it brat**?"

Naruto regained his bearings and stood up straight. He took a deep breath and

"Nyehhhh!" He stuck his tongue out. "You're stuck in a cage and I'm out here!" He turned around and began slapping his butt, taunting the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi, dumbfounded by this child who was taunting the ages old chakra entity that was himself. Only one person had ever done something like that to him.

The Kyuubi growled and bared his fangs. " **I will devour you brat!** "

Naruto in return blew a raspberry at him. "Go ahead and try baka-kitsune!"

"Now now, I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

"GAH!" Naruto fell once more. "STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME JIJI!" He yelled at the Sage who was standing directly behind him.

Hagoromo laughed. "I assure you that was not what I had in mind."

Naruto pointed at him accusingly. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

The Kyuubi however, was completely wide eyed. " **T-Tou-sama?! Why are you here? How are you here?!** "

"EHHHH!?" Naruto exclaimed. "The Kyuubi's your son!? Who the heck is your wife!?"

Hagoromo sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Naruto, would you leave me and the Kyuubi alone for a little, I have something I'd like to discuss with him."

Naruto pouted. "I hope you ground him."

" **SHUT IT BRAT**!"

Naruto walked into the darkness, hands behind his head. As soon as he was out of earshot, Hagoromo turned to his son with a warm smile. "It's been a long time, Kurama-chan."

" **Tch, you know I'm too old for that name**." The Kyuubi muttered as he turned away.

Hagoromo laughed. "I'll stop calling you that when you're older than me."

Kurama snorted. " **Very funny, but why are you here**?"

Hagoromo's face instantly sobered up. "Events have transpired too quickly, and your grandmother's return is more eminent than I had thought."

Kurama's eyes widened. " **A-Are you sure?** "

Hagoromo merely nodded his head.

Kurama bared his fangs. " **And I'm stuck inside some loudmouth brat who can'** **t tell a chopstick from a kunai. If they target him I'm doomed.** " .

"Which is why I'd like to ask you to help him." Hagoromo continued. "He cannot hope to stand against our foes without your power."

Kurama scowled. " **Why should I help him? He's just another human with the burden of being my host.** "

Hagoromo smiled in response. "Well he is your precious little brother's chosen."

Kurama's eyes widened once more. " **A-Asura-otouto's incarnate**?" He whispered.

"Indeed, though I'm sure you could already see the similarities." Hagoromo laughed.

Kurama snorted. " **Only one other person was both stupid and brave enough to do something like that.** "

"Do you remember the prophecy that I once told you and the others. Of the one would learn all of your names?" Hagoromo asked.

" **The blue eyed youth who could frolic among us** …" Kurama's head snapped to his father. " **Don't tell me-** "

"I do not know for sure." Hagoromo smiled in the direction Naruto left. "But my instincts tell me that he may be."

Kurama looked conflicted before sighing. " **Fine, I will offer a small amount of help, but he must prove himself before I do anything further.** "

Hagoromo rubbed his son's snout. "That is all I ask." He closed his eyes in concentration and suddenly Naruto appeared before them.

Naruto looked around, baffled. "How did I get back here?"

The Kyuubi blew some smoke from his nostrils. " **Alright brat, the old man here has convinced me to lend you some of my power.** "

Naruto's eyes shined. "Really?! Alright! I bet I can beat Sasuke-teme's face into the ground now!"

" **STOP INTERRUPTING ME BRAT!"** Naruto shut up. " **As I was saying I will allow you to call upon my chakra at will, but in return I ask that you redo the seal so that I can see, hear, and sense anything you do, as well as being able to talk to you at any time."** The Kyuubi explained.

Naruto thought for a minute before shrugging. "That seems fair, it probably gets really boring in here anyway." He scratched his cheek. "But how do I redo the seal?"

Hagoromo approached the boy, and put his palm to his stomach and twisted it. The cage that contained the Kyuubi began expanding, the bars shrunk slightly and part of the ink on the seal in the middle disappeared.

Naruto blinked. "Is that it?"

The Kyuubi snorted. " **Just about, however I won't be able to lend you too much of my power, your pathetic body won't be able to take it until you've trained and grown some more.** "

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled a bit. "My body isn't pathetic." He muttered to himself.

" **Keep telling yourself that short stack.** "

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT YA BIG DUMB FOX!?"

" **I'M CALLING YOU SHORT YA MIDGET!"**

Hagoromo cleared his throat. "Naruto, you haven't even introduced yourself."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and future guy who's gonna kick Sasuke-teme's ass!" He pointed to himself.

Kurama laughed. " **Nice to meet you brat, and I'll tell you my name when I think you're worthy enough to hear it.** "

"YOU'RE A JERK!"

His only response was the deep laughter as the Kyuubi seemed to disappear into his cage. Naruto blinked and suddenly he was outside again.

"Woah, that was weird…" Naruto looked around in a daze.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Would you believe me if I told you that the demon that attacked our village and killed the Yondaime is sealed inside of my stomach and that he agreed to help me?"

Sasuke thought long and hard about what he said.

"No."

"Well you can't say I didn't try."

Sasuke scoffed. "Prove it."

Naruto shrugged. "Might as well give it a whirl." He blinked. "Wait how do I do that?"

He heard the Kyuubi sigh " **Like this, brat.** "

Naruto felt a tug in his gut, and suddenly his body coursed with energy, his skin felt red hot and his vision sharpened. He unconsciously let out a growl as his body changed with the chakra coursing through him. Sasuke activated his sharingan, and saw that his chakra had changed from its normal blue to a crimson orange, and there was a ridiculous amount of it. He realized that the idiot's appearance had changed too. His hair became more wild and spiky, his nails grew longer and sharper, his whiskers thickened, and his canines became more pointed. However the most noticeable change was those usual cheery blue eyes became red, slitted, and feral. (Basically looks like the non-tailed form he had at the Valley of End, just not as strong.)

Naruto looked at his hands. "Woah, I feel… funny."

Sasuke was speechless. Everything about Naruto screamed danger and all of his instincts told him to flee.

"So." Naruto grinned like an animal. "Still think I can't scratch your forehead?"

Sasuke smirked and activated his eyes. "I _know_ you can't."

"Now now boys, you have a journey to prepare for." Hagoromo interrupted. Sasuke grunted and deactivated his sharingan while Naruto, with some initial difficulty, stopped channeling his tailed beast chakra.

"Because this takes so much of my chakra, I am unsure of exactly where I'll be sending you, or if you'll end up in the same place."

Sasuke looked slightly surprised while Naruto looked mortified.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE?!"

"You never asked." Hagoromo smiled innocently.

Naruto looked like he was about to burst before he sighed. "Whatever, just send us already ya old fart." He could hear the Kyuubi laughing at his name for the old man.

Hagoromo nodded and closed his eyes and began to glow like the sun. Both Naruto and Sasuke averted their eyes, blinded by the power of the Sage.

"Naruto."

He shifted his eyes towards his brother incarnate. "The next time I see you… you still won't be able to make a scratch on my forehead." He couldn't see due to the blinding light, but he could imagine that trademark cocky smirk plastered on Sasuke's face.

Naruto grinned. "You better believe it bastard, I'll pulverise you the next time."

Sasuke for the first time in a long time, genuinely smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Naruto's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that response and he opened his mouth to say something.

Then suddenly, the world went dark.

* * *

 _Their very natures separate them._

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was red. Crimson red directly in front of his face. His onyx eyes shifted downwards to find light brown orbs staring at him. He quickly jumped to his feet and jumped back into a defensive position.

He activated his eyes and quickly scanned the room, finding six others in the room with him. One was an old man, watching him in a seemingly passive manner, yet Sasuke's eyes recognized that his muscles were tense, ready to jump into action. There were 3 boys about Sasuke's age, one with brown hair, one with blonde, and the other, with blue? The blue haired boy also had a red marking on his right eye. They also seemed to be watching him with both trepidation and curiosity. The last two were female, one with light brown hair shaped into a bowl cut, she seemed to be hiding behind the other female. She was the one Sasuke saw when he woke up, bright red hair and brown eyes. She was standing protectively in front of the smaller girl, her face was stone, yet her body trembled. His eyes also picked up a golden glow within the people here as opposed to the normal blue one that signaled chakra. He turned his head to the side to find metal bars, he also noticed the room they were in had no windows. The people here all wore the same tunic, and only then did he realize what situation he was in.

He was imprisoned.

* * *

 _They must part ways for now._

* * *

"Mmmmmm… Three more bowls please…" Naruto drooled as he scratched his rumbling stomach. Eventually, his hunger became too much to bare and his eyes cracked open. He found himself lying on some grass, he sat up groggily and took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a grass field with nothing interesting nearby except for a few animals and a bunch of trees. He rubbed his eyes and stood up with a yawn. He stretched his arms and worked some kinks out of his neck.

He sighed. "Guess the old man really didn't know where I'd end up." He looked around some more until he spotted what looked like a town. He shrugged and began walking towards civilization.

"I bet Sasuke-teme ended up in a hotel or something." He grumbled to himself.

* * *

 _To meet again, at the Eclipse._

* * *

 **Holy Fucksicle it's finally done. The first chapter of this story took me FORFUCKINGEVER. There was a lot of plotholes I had to cover up and make the story and characters seem believable. Anyway so how I plan to continue writing this story in the next few chapters is either completely from Naruto or Sasuke's point of view. I'll continue one of their P.O.V.'s until they meet again in the story. Then I'll go back and do the other P.O.V. up until that same point. So vote in the comments what you want first. The story of the Sun or the path of the Moon. Also I read any and all reviews and take them all to heart, so if you have any suggestions or corrections feel free to tell me. Lastly, for anyone reading my other stories, this will be the last new one I start for a while, as I want to make sure I make progress on the three that I have now before starting anything new.**


End file.
